


Kuthiwani uma

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Kuthiwani uma

Lokhu bekungafanele kwenzeke.

Imisele yemigwaqo kaSleet eshaye phansi imifula nemifudlana yamanzi aqandayo agxunyekwe egazini elishisayo elinwebise iphariji. UJaime wamunca umoya emaphashini akhe avuthayo futhi walwa ukugxila kunsimbi esesandleni sakhe.

Akukho nokukodwa kulokhu okwake kwenzeka.

Izikhulu ezaziphambi kwakhe zazikhathaza okomuntu obambe inkemba engakwesokunene. UJaime ushaye eceleni kwendoda yale ndoda futhi wagijimisa inkemba yayo ngokushaqeka kwendoda. Bangaki babo abebegcwale kulelo dolobha?

Wayebeke kanjani uLoras? 'Abesilisa abagqoka amabhuloki amhlophe badinga ukuzigcina zithandeke kakhulu.' Okowesilisa ojoyine i-Kings Guard ngenxa yothando -

Akusekho okunye okuphambi kwakhe. Waphenduka, wesula igazi nemvula emehlweni akhe. UBrienne ubhekane nommeli wokugcina odlule kwesidumbu esiwile, ilangabi laphakanyiswa ukuze lihlangane nesakhe.

UBrienne wayemuhle, noma ebukekayo, noma eyisidina. Akukho lutho owesifazane okufanele abe futhi nokuningi owesifazane akufanele. Kepha ngandlela thile, akukho kulokhu obekungafani, ngenkathi bekhuluma, lapho beqabulana.

Amathunzi asodongeni ashukumisile. Olunye uhlobo olumnyama, olunjenge-mail lwengubo ephuthume emuva engavikelekile emuva kukaBrienne emuva ngenkemba ephakanyisiwe. UJaime uzwe ememeza isexwayiso njengoba ehla enyuka ezomisa isivunguvungu.

Wagcina iqhude lakhe kude noCersei unyaka owodwa ngemuva komshado wakhe. Ngaleso sikhathi, unyaka wawubonakala uyimpilo. Bekungafanele ukuthi abuyele kuye. I-Hindsight yayimangalisa manje, lapho umzuzu enkampanini yakhe unaphakade.

Wanyamalala kwathi umfutho wakhe wamthumelela ukuba abambe ongezansi komunye umuntu. UJaime athuke njengoba inkemba yakhe iphaphalaza kwiminwe yakhe eqandisiwe; uthuke induduzo yokuthi lo mseshi ubhidlikile naye.

Ngemuva kukaCersei, ukungashadi kufanele kube lula.

Akukho lutho olwalulula.

Washayela idolo lakhe ezihlahleni zomthetho. Indoda yaphindeka kabili. Ingalo yakhe evuthayo yabamba uJaime eceleni kwekhanda lakhe. Ukhubeke eceleni kwepali futhi wakhukhuleka wangena endaweni engenalutho. ITumblestone ibhavumule ngaphansi kwakhe, amanzi egwinya njengesiphalaphala sendoda enkulu.

Bekungafanele neze abeke isandla kuBrienne. Bekungafanele ukuthi amkhombise ngamazwi amahle asemusha.

UBrienne wagijimisa insimbi yakhe entanyeni yomphikisi wakhe. Kepha wayejika kancane. Isikhulu semithetho esasisele sasiqonde inkemba yakhe ewile.

Kwakufanele ngabe umthume esuka e-Riverrun ngokushesha nje lapho ememukele; ekufuneni kwakhe uSansa, noma abuyele kuyise. Bekungafanele neze amyekise ukuhlala. Impela bekungafanele neze uthathe isinqumo sokuhlola amabhethri ngasikhathi sinye njengoba ethatha umoya. Bekungafanele ukuthi uhlangane naye; bekungafanele ukuthi ngihlale.

UJaime wabamba ingubo yendoda ephuzi wayifaka. Umdubuli ulahlekelwe wukushayeka kwezinyawo waphindela emuva kuye. Baphinde baqaqa ndawonye kuphahlazimbi yeqhwa. UJaime welula isandla sakhe segolide ukuvimba ukuwa kwakhe futhi akazange ahlangane nalutho ngaphansi kwawo.

Bekungafanele ukuthi amtshele -

Izinto engizenzayo luthando, uJaime wacabanga njengoba amanzi ayekhala efika eza ukumhlangabeza.


End file.
